Polymeric closures have been used in many applications over the years in conjunction with containers. One type of polymeric closure that has been used with containers is a tamper-evident polymeric closure. Tamper-evident closures are used to prevent or inhibit tampering by providing a visible indication to a user if the closure has been opened. This visual indication typically divides the closure into two separate components after the tamper-evident feature has been broken. The top portion of the closure is then removed from the container to gain access to the contents of the containers. One drawback of tamper-evident closures being separated into two individual components is that the top portion may not be recycled along with the remainder of the closure and container. This scenario raises potential environmental concerns with so many containers having tamper-evident features on its closures that can be separated into two individual components.
It would be desirable to provide a flip closure that has tamper-evident features that address these above-noted environmental concerns, while still performing desirable properties of a closure including securely positioning the lid when drinking from the container.